Dismantle then Repair
by LadyRhain
Summary: You cant be repaired until you are dismantled, White would know.
1. Chapter 1

He tilted his hat to hide his face from his enraged, yelling father. What was I supposed to do? I stared as his father cursed him…his own son! How could he? N was the nicest, most caring person I knew, he was the best man in my life! What right did Ghetsis think he had to call N heartless? Everything in me wanted to walk over and defend N…then again, should I? This was a family matter…but N was my friend…or was he? I mean, he was the king of team Plasma…were we enemies? No, there's no way I could even think of N as an enemy, he was just too close to me…too special, too important…I loved him. That settled it, I was going over there to stand up for N no matter what.

I took a few steps but stopped at a truly heartbreaking sight; Ghetsis had full blown punched N in the stomach and N was toppled over in pain. Ghetsis brought his leg back and kicked N over onto his side and I heard a soft whimper escape N's mouth. 'Come on, White! Run over there!' but no matter how many times I told my legs to move, they stood still, I was frozen as I watched the undeserved beating take place. Screaming, my heart was giving me orders that my body didn't want to follow, my body wanted to run but my heart wanted to stay, to stop Ghetsis, to protect N. I wished my body would listen, it felt like every hit in N's stomach, slap across his face, was cracking my heart, it was a matter of time before it shattered…no, I wouldn't let it get that far. N's gasping and coughing broke my thoughts, I turned my head up quickly but wished I hadn't when I saw him…there was blood spreading through his shirt and some dripping from his face onto the ground. My eyes were stinging. 'No, don't cry! You shouldn't be crying! N has the right to cry, not you!' My mind was absolutely right, N had every right to break down, but as I watched, not a tear fell from his eyes. Why? Anyone else would be balling! 'Please don't say it's because he's so used to it…it can't be…does this…happen..often?' The sting in my eyes was growing…of course that's why, N was used to this, he knew crying wasn't going to do anything so he just didn't. Ghetsis stopped for a second and panted…he was using all his energy to wrongfully beat his son; I chanced a glance to N's eyes again to find he was staring at me. My breath stopped in my throat when he spoke with a weak raspy voice, "White, run." And with that, his eyes closed and my heart felt like it stopped, my legs trembled but one foot moved and then the other in the direction that I was sure N didn't want me to go.

Finally, I ran over to them. I hugged the barely conscious or unconscious, I couldn't really tell, N protectively with my back towards Ghetsis. A warm liquid was soaking through my shirt; by the smell I knew it was blood from N's torso, I didn't have to look, nor did I want to. "Get out of the way." His father's words were filled with hatred, and, even though I had many things I wanted to say to him, I could only shake my head, which spread blood from N's face onto my cheek. "I'll say it one more time, get out of the way." I could hear his anger rising, if that was even possible, but I shook my head again; I was going to protect N, he hadn't done anything to deserve the beating he had already gotten, he certainly didn't deserve anymore. Two arms forcefully snaked their way around me, one around my neck and the other around my waist pinning my arms to my side; I cringed when I heard Ghetsis' voice to close to my ear…the last thing I wanted was to be this close to a monster. "If you leave when I let you go, I won't hurt you." His venom filled voice didn't sound very convincing. I shook my head, "I-I wont leave." Ghetsis' grip around my neck got tighter, "Oh? Why is that?" now his venom voice was mixed with fake curiosity. It took a lot for me to answer, I had to gasp in air a few times before I could speak, "Y-you have no right to beat him." Ghetsis laughed, "Am I not his father? That gives me whatever right I want over the boy!" Painfully, I shook my head in defiance; no one had a right to beat someone else like this, family or not. "So I say again, why won't you leave? I'm being merciful by giving you the ability to leave without a scratch." No matter what answer I gave, Ghetsis countered, this was going no where.

When Ghetsis stopped talking and stiffened behind me, I knew he was thinking of something, but what? Did I even want to know? "Would you take his place?" I could feel every muscle in me tense. Take his place? As ruler or in the beating? Stupid question, I knew he meant beating. "Well, 'hero', will you take this 'innocent' boy's place in this so called 'wrongful' punishment?" How would this fulfill punishing N? Would it even fulfill it? Did him offering me to take N's place even have anything to do with N? Would it, in the end, save N? I had a million questions but as I looked down as the weak, beaten, and bloody N, I started forgetting everyone of them…they faded into the back of my mind while the front of my mind worked as hard as it could to get my lips to move to answer Ghetsis. Finally, barely moving my lips, a sound came out of my throat and slightly opened mouth, "Mhm." Ghetsis obviously wasn't satisfied with that answer, "What was that, 'hero'?" This time I worked up enough courage to answer him, "Yes." My mind clicked rapidly through worry and satisfaction. What had I done? I had just offered my self to be killed pretty much! What was I thinking? I knew what I was thinking, if this is all I can do to protect N, then so be it, my life wasn't as important as his. If I had to die, dying for someone I loved is the best way to go.

As I sorted through all my thoughts, I was thrown backwards, sliding against the hard, marble battlefield. I cringed as I felt the burns on my left side sting. When I tried to get up, I had hand struck the back of my head and caused me to fall back on the marble burns. I cringed again and Ghetsis knelt down to whisper, "And it's only just begun." I knew I was in for the worst pain of my life, but I was going to take it, I was going to be like N, not a single tear would be shed. Ghetsis' hand gripped my throat and he held me up in the air only for a split second before throwing me against more marble, giving me burns on the backs of my legs and arms. Weakly I pulled my arm up to touch the back of my head, sure enough blood was dripping through my hair. With that, I let my arm fall back but my hand dangled over the side of the marble floor. Painfully, I turned my head to find that I wasn't on the battlefield anymore, I was on the narrow bridge between the battlefield and the place where N's throne once stood. Ghetsis had thrown me pretty far, he must have had a strong arm, I'd give him that. A boot stomped hard on my arm and I closed my eyes to stop tears from coming down as the same boot kicked my side. I felt a hard pressure pressing down on my rib cage, but I didn't want to open my eyes, I just wanted to take it without knowing what was going on, that was, until I heard a light cracking noise. I gasped and my eyes flew open out of shock from the pain; Ghetsis had one foot on my ribs and was practically standing on his foot to put the entire pressure of his body weight down on me. What was that crack though? 'It …was it a rib? Oh Mew, why?' Chuckling broke my panic, Ghetsis was laughing at my worry. He bent down and grabbed my arm and began to drag me down the narrow bridge behind him. What was he doing? When he finally dropped me, I didn't feel the floor under my head or shoulders. What was going on, the floor was under the rest of me. I chanced a glance down to see why my head felt like it dangling in the air but wished I hadn't. My head and shoulders were hanging off the side of the platform that once housed N's throne above the water, right above where sharp pieces of the pillars that were once standing now lay. If a fall from here into the water didn't kill me, the dangerously sharp pieces of the fragmented marble pillars would finish whatever was left of me off. My body ached to get up away from the ledge but it just didn't have the strength to move. An icy cold hand gripped my throat again and his venom voice echoed in my ears again, "You brought this upon yourself…giving your life away for a worthless excuse of a human." Rage built inside me, Ghetsis had a lot of nerve to say that about N when the only worthless excuse for a human I knew was Ghetsis himself. "But why? You had potential…you could've been the champion of Unova." As he was talking I could feel the floor slipping out from underneath me…first I couldn't feel it under my upper back, then the middle of my back, finally my lower back was out in the open air above the water; I knew that if Ghetsis let go of my throat that I'd go tumbling backwards to my death. "Is it possible you loved my son? No, he's not even worthy to be called son…you loved that abomination?" If I could've, I would've slapped him across the face and called Reshiram out to show him who the real abomination was, but I wasn't in any position to do so nor had the strength to do so. "Tsk, tsk, Miss White, may this serve as your lesson to loving something that's not even human, it won't happen again." I felt his grip around my neck loosen; he was letting go rather slowly, probably for fear affect…

Instead of falling backwards when his hand let go on my neck, I was pulled forwards. By now my vision was pretty blurry from lack of oxygen, but I could make out figures. A man in a rather large robe was sitting on the ground a few feet away from where I was…How did Ghetsis get over there? I felt a gentle hand under my neck holding my head in an upright position. How was this possible? Ghetsis was somehow over there now…that means someone else is by me now. Painfully and weakly I turned my head the other way and was greeted by tea green hair. I turned my face into his hair some more to make sure it was real…for all I knew, Ghetsis had dropped me minutes ago and now I was with N getting ready to make my way up to eternity or maybe I blacked out…but the feeling of his hair was so real, and I was still in pain so I wasn't dead. "How dare you, boy!" Ghetsis broke the silence that hung; slowly I turned back to him. Since I had more oxygen in me, my sight was much more in focus when I turned to him, and I could very clearly see the blood dripping from his nose and lips. "What did you think I was going to do? Let you kill her?" His voice was much angrier than I was used to…usually it was gentle and soft…now it was a mixture of emotions like worry and anger. Ghetsis got up and stumbled a few steps for a minute, then he darted down the narrow bridge…no doubt he was making his escape. I couldn't let him get away, I tried to get up but a piercing pain came from my ribs, no doubt Ghetsis had broken one… What a pain…literally. I fell back down but a hand caught me head, "Please, White, just take it easy…help is coming, it'll be ok." Ok? Ghetsis was running away. "But…Ghetsis." Finally I turned my head back to N whose emerald eyes met mine, "Your Xtravinger was laying on the floor back there. I called Cheren and told him and Alder to wait outside the door for Ghetsis." So Ghetsis wasn't getting away, well that's a relief. "White, your arms…" His voice trailed off; my arms? I held one up slightly and saw a whole score of terrible bruises and burns…but, they didn't hurt, the only thing that really hurt was my obviously broken rib. Gently, he ran his fingers across some of them; his touch was literally the term "light as a feather." I looked at his face, there were a few scratches here and there and the blood on his shirt was still there but he didn't seem to be bleeding anymore. "N, what about you? Are yo-" His gentle finger pressed on my lips, "I'm fine. I figured out a long time ago that potions don't just work on pokemon." He gave a soft half smile and pulled a potion out of the pocket on his pants, "Now I'm not going to lie, it stings like Beedrills, but it helps." He sprayed some on one of my arms and I bit my lip so I wouldn't accidently let out any noise of pain. It honestly didn't hurt until he used the potion.

While he was working on my other arm, I noticed that his face was pulled down into a frown. "N, what your father said about you being heartless and all, don't believe him. You've got the biggest heart out of anybody I know." N only shook his head which I thought was in disagreement in him being heartless, "No, White…I may have a heart but it's certainly not the biggest. Have you ever heard the phrase, 'There is no greater love than for one to lay down one's life for a friend'?" I nodded, sure, I knew that phrase, "Then there is no greater love than the love you have for your friends, thus giving you the biggest heart." He stopped spraying and pressed his forehead to mine and I could feel my face get hot. Was he saying I had the greatest love? Well, that's sure not something I heard from teachers and other adults growing up. "Why me though, White? Why show the greatest love to me?" at first I couldn't tell if he was serious, but when he gave me the confused, sad eyes, I had no choice but to answer him, "N…isn't it obvious? I-I.." I knew how I felt…but could I tell him? How did he not know? I thought I had hinted to my feelings every time I saw him…maybe N didn't know what a "hint" was. I sighed, this was going to be hard. "You're important to me, N…you're funny and amazing, you care for every living thing that walks in front of you…you're different than anyone I know, the best man in my life…I-I, uh.." My voice trailed off..I was rambling…probably not making any sense, I was good at not making sense, not something I pride myself on though. "White?" His voice caught my attention again, it was anxious and curious, "What were going to say after you called me 'the best man in your life'?" He rolled his eyes when he repeated my words, he obviously disagreed but his curiosity as to what I was going to say was bigger than his urge to argue with me. "N, do you know what love is?" His eyes got wide, which I thought was out of innocence at not knowing what this 'new' word was…I sighed internally as I tried to figure out a way to explain what love is, but as I was thinking of the best definition, he stood up, pulling me with him. "White…D-do…" He stuttered…I couldn't remember a time that he stuttered. Maybe on the ferris wheel but that's because he was nervous about telling me his secret about him being the king of Plasma..Wait, was he nervous? He sighed and closed his eyes, "White, do you love me?" A lump came to my throat and I could feel my face burning, "I-I.." He opened his eyes and took in my expression, "Is that a yes?" He gave a soft smile…dang, that boy could read me like a book! I simply nodded and he pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair, "Thank you, White…for everything." Wait, why was he thanking me? He pulled away and grabbed a pokeball from his belt then walked to a giant hole in the wall, then threw the pokeball releasing Zekrom. What was he doing? "I love you as well, White." He said with his back towards me, "But, I can't stay. You and I, ideals and truth, must follow separate paths. If we stay together, we are destined to fight…like our new friends here, " He motioned towards Zekrom, "We are to be in eternal conflict because of our conflicting views." Was he serious? "N, no…it won't be like that!" I could keep tears back when getting beat up by Ghetsis but N leaving was enough to start a rainstorm of tears! "You can't leave like this! We can get along! Just please, don't go!" I was staring at the ground. I heard N sigh, "White, what I just said is a legend about the two heroes of these dragons…I don't believe it either.", "Then why are you leaving?" He turned quickly to me with wide eyes. It looked like his eyes were rimmed with water as well, then again I could've been seeing things because of my own tears. "That legend sounded better than the real reason I have to leave." I looked up at him and he turned away back to the hole in the wall, "I have no dreams anymore…I need to leave, to find dreams and goals of my own, to be strong like you. The way I am now is weak, I don't deserve you the way I am. You're strong and determined with dreams of your own…I'm easily swayed." I saw what he was getting at now…he thought he was weak and I was strong, that weak couldn't be with strong. "It's not like that, N." He shook his head and continued looking out at Zekrom. "I need to leave…to travel and leave this place."

I stood there, everything the boy did affected me…everything he said felt like it was Dismantling me. I thought he would Repair me like a potion, but instead he stood there and Dismantled me with his talk of leaving. Memories of him are forever scarred on my mind…my short time with him felt like years. My full attention was set on always finding him and every time I saw him, it was like a new piece of my heart was being built, like a new house being built for someone to move into, but now, he was completely Dismantling that house…Dismantling my heart. I had one choice, convince him to stay or forever be Dismantled…

"Hands like secrets are the hardest thing to keep from you.  
>Lies and phrases, like knives your words can cut me through.<br>Dismantle, Repair. You Dismantle me, you Dismantle me."  
>("." by Anberlin)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

He stood by the wrecked wall that stood behind his once existing throne, staring at the mighty black dragon, lost in his thoughts. "Please.", my voice was pleading, more like begging. Hearing my voice, which probably sounded more like I was on the verge of breaking, he turned around and gave a sad, soft smile. He walked over and cupped my face in his hands, pressed his forehead to mine so that our nosed were touching and shook his head back and forth. Was he nuzzling me? If so, I didn't care. This was the most affection he'd given me, but of course it had to be when he was saying goodbye… love is ironic that way. "I have to leave." I shook my head in protest at his words. He didn't have to leave. He wiped his hand across my cheek. Was I crying? Gosh, I was so weak! I threw my arms around him and hid my face in his chest. No, I wasn't c crying, I was sobbing. I wasn't on the verge of breaking, I was breaking. While I was soaking his shirt, he stood there and hesitantly hugged me… it was so obvious he wasn't used to this kind of affection, but, to me, it made him all the more lovable because he had so much innocence. "White, follow your dreams, forget about me, it's best this way." I couldn't believe that, all my dreams changed over the last few months since I'd known him… not drastically, they just all included him now. If I told him that, would he stay? It was worth a try, "N..I-I…they-my dreams", pull it together, White, "my dreams..They'll never come true.." I took a deep breath, "they'll never come true if you're not here to be part of them." I wondered if he got all of that, I was mumbling in his shirt. Sighing, I began to say it again until a tear hit my face that wasn't mine. I looked up, and sure enough, he was crying too. Part of me was happy and hopeful, maybe he would stay now, but the rest of me, the majority, was heartbroken, I never wanted to make him cry. I bit my lip, I was going to make this better…I was going to make him happy no matter how much it hurt me, not matter how many pieces it crushed my dreams into…I was going to let him go, so with a deep, unsteady breath, I gathered just enough nerve, "N…go, find your own dreams, mine will be fine as long as you're having your own." He just stared at my face; I knew he wasn't convinced so I gave the best reassuring smile I could pull together. "White, don't give up on your dreams." I looked at him, not sure how to take that, "I have to go, find my own dreams", I felt new tears unintentionally fall down my face and pain shoot across his, "but, I promise, I will be back and make yours come true in any way I can no matter what it takes. Just promise me one thing, you won't lose faith in me and always believe I'll return." Burning with some new found passion, his deep green eyes captured my attention and thoughts as I stared at the green flame in them, and, without thinking, I heard myself say, "I promise." He nuzzled my face again with a soft, promising and thankful smile, "Farwell." With that he turned, ran, and jumped on Zekrom and as fast as he had entered my life, he left it. Dropping to my knees, I cried like I had lost someone to death's icy grip.  
>It's hard to believe that was almost a year ago and yet the wound in my heart still ached like it was yesterday. I looked up at the ferris wheel that glowed in the afternoon sun. Only one thing stopped me from riding it every day that I came, the thought of riding the ride alone when it held a memory of a time when alone was a distant thought. Today, however, I was determined to get on the stupid thing thinking it would awaken old memories that would give me hope that I promised I would keep. I promised I wouldn't give up faith and I felt like hope fell under that, but lately I've been a ghost wandering around losing the very thing I promised I'd keep. Except for the occasional meeting of Cheren and Bianca, I traveled alone (besides with my pokemon), I didn't want them to see me so depressed and hopeless. I'd already worried my mom last time I went home. I walked in the door and her face went straight to worry when she turned and saw me. She'd never looked so concerned before; she frantically hugged me and begged me to tell her what was wrong. Saying what I could so I wouldn't stat to cry, heaven only knows what she would've done if I had broken down in front of her, I vowed to myself I'd do something to find any kind of hope. Which takes me back to the ferris wheel that towers before me.<br>Judging the size of the carts of the ride, I called out Lluvia, my Samurott, and boarded the ride with him. He sat silently at my side while I stared out the window. I don't know what I was waiting for, but nothing was happening. After a few minutes, the realization of why I felt nothing hit me, hit me like someone had just Sucker Punched me in the stomach. Turning to Lluvia, I hugged him and began to cry, I felt more hopeless than I did when we got on the ride, the exact opposite of what I wanted. Why? Because, N's memory was slipping from my mind. I tried so hard to replay the night we rode the ferris wheel together but only short pieces played and even those weren't perfectly clear. Lluvia rubbed his head against mine and made a sort of humming noise, which made me cry more. He was trying so hard to comfort me and all I could do was cry. The worst part was when he started to nuzzle the top of my head, he didn't know how bad this hurt, but I didn't want to tell him because that was one memory that was so clear in my mind, the last vivid proof my mind had that N was real, and his nuzzling played it over a million times in my head. I held the tears of that old memory the best I could but some slipped out my eyes. After a few minutes I sighed and sat back up, "Thanks, Buddy." I patted him on his side and he gave the best smile a Samurott could give. We both looked out the window and sat there for a few minutes until I realized, "Is the ferris wheel not moving?" I looked down, we were at the top and it definitely wasn't moving. One thing I did remember, this didn't happen the last time I rode it. A growl ripped through Lluvia's throat and I looked in the direction he was. Three dark shadows were flying fast towards us, so I did what any trainer would've done and prepared to attack, "Lluvia, Water Pulse!" and without a second thought, he sent forth a ring of water at the shadows but in the process broke the windows of the cart and sent the door flying. We looked around but the shadows had disappeared. With such a quick disappearance like that I knew who we were dealing with, the Shadow Triad. Lluvia was on constant alert and I stayed close to his side. There was an odd silence, like the one you'd here before a storm until the noise of the cart creaking as it began to sway broke it. What in the world was going on? I was confused for only a moment until Lluvia shot another ring of water at the outside top of the cart and the cart swayed drastically again, they were trying to unhook the cart from the ferris wheel. My mind began to freak, we wouldn't survive a drop from up here! So they were trying to kill us? One side of the cart dropped and I flipped over the wall but Lluvia caught the collar of my vest. He struggled to keep his huge body from tipping the already sideways hanging cart from completely tipping, sending us falling. Laughs echoed and I could now see the shadows as they worked on the other hinges of the other side. My heart started skipping beats as I watched; it was like waiting for a bomb to go off. As soon as the thought to call out Reshiram crossed my mind, the cart creaked and then fell. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see my death and with a jerk, I wondered if we had hit the ground. If we did, I didn't feel anything…actually, it felt like I was flying. Opening my eyes, I saw the forest beneath me zooming by, and when I looked up at Lluvia, who still had me by the collar, my heart stopped. Behind the Samurrot was a huge black dragon that was carrying the detached cart. I could feel everything perfectly now, better than I had felt anything in months, the wind blowing against me, my hair blowing in my face, the slight choking feeling around my arms from being held by my vest, and most importantly, I could very distinctly feel my heart beating. It was a strange feeling that I almost didn't recognized as if it had actually stopped beating before. Zerkom flew for what felt like hours until he gently sat down the ferris wheel cart. When I was on the ground, I fell to my knees, I felt so weak but so alive, like my body was struggling to breathe but it desperately wanted to be reunited with the feeling of the air entering my lungs. I looked at Lluvia, had I been oblivious to how incredibly charming and what beautiful pokemon he was? It almost felt like I was seeing him for the first time. He wasn't looking at me, he was staring at the landing Zekrom and before he touched the ground, a green-haired boy jumped off his back and my vision began to spin. Unlike before, everything went numb, not like I wasn't feeling anything but like I was feeling too much so my body was shutting down. Before I had time to try to control it, I was pulled off the ground, familiar hands cupped my face, and I felt an oh-so-sweet, way too longed for, nuzzle against my nose. I felt dizzy, and, if I wasn't blushing before, I knew I was when he pulled me against himself into a full bodied hug. But if I was blushing, I didn't feel my face get hot, I just knew myself well enough to know when I would and should be blushing. He was breathing frantically; I could feel his chest move unevenly and could hear his heart pounding in an unsteady rhythm. In a voice that portrayed more emotions than I was used to him showing, like worry, longing, impatience and desire, I heard him breathe out, "White", and with the final hearing of his voice, I felt my body go from numb to limp and my face from numb to burning. Like someone flicked a light switch off, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

There was darkness all around; every direction was black. I wasn't completely sure I was actually there in this nothingness, I couldn't feel anything; I wondered how long I'd be left in alone in it. Then I realized something, something I'd been blind to, this is exactly how I've felt the past few months; alone and unfeeling to things around me. Memories of these months flashed through my mind like a movie. Faces of sad and worried Cheren and Bianca…Letters that went unanswered by me sent from my mom… the longing to help deep in my pokemon's eyes…had I been oblivious to the concern that dripped from their every word? Worse, I had cold shouldered everyone that I cared about when all they wanted was to help. I'd been the definition of a zombie; it would've been the same if I had been dead. Then I thought about my promise to N and realized I'd broken all of it. I hadn't fulfilled anything since he was gone and it was so obvious I'd lost faith in his return, anyone that had seen me could testify to it. Now I felt something, something that was worse than any pain imagined, a flood of pain and regret, and, in the darkness, it actually hurt me physically along with the normal mental and emotional pain, but then again, I deserved it after how I acted the last few months and what I put my loved ones through. I wasn't sure if I was crying but I do know that all through the pain I kept saying, "I'm sorry", over and over in the hope one of them would hear me. But, no matter how much I said it, my efforts were in vain, they couldn't hear me, I was truly alone…or so I thought…  
>It was gentle, I almost didn't feel it over the pain but it was there. A hug? Was someone hugging me? That's what it felt like, exactly what it felt like. Whoever it was, I couldn't see them but their hug felt more real than the darkness I was in. I tried to look for them but it was hard; I felt like my eyes were straining for nothing more than to see nothing. I groaned, this was impossible, but the more I tried to find whoever it was that was hugging me, the more alert I felt. Why? None of this made any sense, it just made me more frustrated. It wasn't until I heard a voice that I realized I could hear myself still apologizing. His voice was panicked but you could hear that he was trying hard to stay calm, "It's ok, White, you didn't do anything. It's alright." Now I was worrying him when he should really be mad, did I always have a bad affect on people I loved? I tried to look for him again, and this time, to my surprise, I could see an image but it was blurry. Now that I knew something was there, I began to try to focus on the figure in front of me. It took a minute but after a while I could see his pale green hair and after another minute I could see his face. How I was wrong! He wasn't worried, he was terrified! He sat there staring back at me waiting. As much as I didn't want to, I looked away to see where I was; my head was against his chest and one of his arms was around my waist holding me there and the other was up towards my head so his hand could stroke my hair. Turning away blushing, I looked at the place where we sat; it was a cave of some sort with a fire burning in front of us. A low moan came from the left I turned and saw Lluvia, his expression was no better than N's. My lack of talking was obviously stressing N out so he spoke up, "White? Are you ok?" What an odd question…it was a completely normal question, but it was odd because I wasn't sure at the moment, he didn't know that and he didn't have to, so I answered the best I could, "I think so." When he heard my voice, he sighed and hugged me tighter. There was a silence between us but he seemed quite content sitting here just hugging me so I let him have this time despite the questions running through my head. Why was he back? Had he found his dreams? Where did he go? More importantly, would he stay and if not, how long did I have? I hated that question the most and cringed at the thought of him leaving…obviously too much because when I did he pulled away slightly and looked down at me with his familiar soft smile. A spark of interest crossed his face as he stared at mine and I knew he saw the curiosity in my eyes, he was so good at reading me. "What is it?", I sighed, I suppose I could ask a few questions, one thing was for sure, I was going to ask the most important question now so I would know whether or not to get attached again. "N, why are you back?" I pulled myself against him when I saw the confusion on his face, "Not that I don't want you here, bu-" He put his finger to my lips to quiet me, "It's ok, I understand what you mean. Well, it's a long story so let me shorten it. While I was gone I have to admit, it was hard for me to do anything." His green eyes looked off into the distance as he recalled the past year of separation. "Every little thing I did, saw or heard, some of them the most subtle things, reminded me of you. Don't get me wrong it was bad the first few months, it was the worst the last couple of months because it stopped happening so often." His words didn't make sense and it was obvious he was having a hard time putting his thoughts together. "I stopped seeing you in the subtle things…stopped seeing you all together. So I tried to play your voice over in my head like I had done before with no problem but that time I couldn't remember how it sounded." My brain began to put together the pieces; he was like me when I went of the ferris wheel, memories had slipped from his mind too. "That's when I realized I needed to come back. To be honest, I always did like the sound of your voice, and not remembering how it sounded", he shook his head, I could see the slightest blush on his face, "It was the worst feeling I'd ever had." A sad, heart-stabbing thought crossed my mind, "So, you came back to see me and hear my voice." He looked down at me when he heard the hopeless tone of my voice with a confused, concerned expression, "Yes. Why?" With that, I answered my important question: he wasn't staying. Looking down so he couldn't see the water in my eyes, I sat silent. "White", I didn't look up, "White?" He sighed when he got the same reaction. Placing his hand under my chin, he tilted my head up to look at him. I tried to pull away but he then held my face with both his hands and I knew turning away was pointless. "What's wrong? Did I say somethi-", I shook my head no, "Then what is it?" Sighing, I felt my heart rip apart when I asked, "When are you leaving?" Once again, an unintentional tear fell from my eye; I shook my head again and wiped the tear away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I'm…I'm just weak." Understanding covered his face now and he touched his nose to mine again, "You're not weak, White, I would've thought the same thing with the way I worded that." What was he saying? My mind wasn't working with his words, "I'm not leaving this time…or ever." A flame of hope that had died months ago ignited again, "But, your dreams, I thought tha-" I broke off; he was nuzzling me again. Sometimes I wondered why I liked him nuzzling me so much when most girls just wanted to be kissed but I found this to be just as equal in my mind. "I should've realized what you already knew sooner. When we met, our dreams collided and the outcome was our dreams put together. You said your dreams need me… it just took me longer to realize mine need you…" He stopped nuzzling and held me close again, closer than before, "Besides, hearing your voice is much better than trying to remember it." He laughed to himself and I closed my eyes and smiled; it felt like my life might be making a turnaround…but one thing slipped my mind…I'm not even sure how but it did…<br>I'd never felt more at home, all warm and happy, against him, more at ease than I've felt in months, but I should've known something would happen…like I said before, love is ironic that way. A freezing cold wind blew through the cave, taking the flames of the fire with it and bringing the dark on the night in the cave. We both turned towards the moonlit entrance startled and saw the end of our happy reunion: the Shadow Triad had followed us.


	4. Chapter 4

Lluvia growled and tensed up as the shadows moved closer and N called out Zekrom. I sat in front of him not entirely sure what to do, I mean, I couldn't really get up; N was holding me too tight for that. Fortunately, I could at least move my arm so I called Lluvia back and brought out Reshiram. Both dragons could barely fit in the cave, N and I had a hard time moving. "Ride Zekrom." My head snapped up at N, "What?" Was he implying Zekrom was faster than Reshiram if we were making an escape or something? "It'll confuse them if you ride Zekrom and I take Reshiram." He was trying to confuse them? "You and Zekrom head north, we'll head south to throw them off your tail." I realized what he was doing, "What? NO! N, this doesn't make sense, I mea-", "It does make sense! They are after you not me." Me? That explains the ferris wheel but… "Why?" He looked at me torn between telling me or not, "It's complicated and we don't have time." He looked at the black dragon and stood, pulling me with him, "Fly north to Victory Road, I'll meet you there." He began to life me on Zekrom who bent down the best he could to help. "N, no, what if you get hurt? What if something happens to you?" He shook his head, "It doesn't matter, and just wait for me at Victory Road." Slightly climbing, he was finally able to get me on Zekrom's back, then he nuzzled my face again, "Wait for me." With that, he jumped down and Zekrom flew off before I could do anything.  
>I turned and saw Reshiram fly off in the other direction, the Shadow Triad followed after them. "Zekrom, go back!" But he ignored me…had N seen this coming so he ordered Zekrom not to follow? "Zekrom, please! We need to go back and help them!" The black dragon still ignored me so I decided to take things into my own hands. I reached down to my belt so I could call out Pige, my Ufezant, but his pokeball wasn't there…as a matter of fact, I didn't have my bag either. Zekrom groaned and there, dangling in his mouth, was my bad and on the side pocket, my missing pokeball. "Please, Zekrom, give me back my bag!" Instead he flew north faster; N had seen all of this coming and had thought of everything he could to try to stop me from coming after him. I sighed and sat silently on Zekrom's back defeated, I had just gotten him back today and now he was gone again, and this time, I wasn't sure if he would make it back. I mean, let's face it, the Shadow Triad weren't merciful people and I was marked to be killed by them apparently, and they thought the rider on Reshiram…they thought N, was me. If they got the chance, they'd kill him, even if they figured out it wasn't me; he'd interrupted their evil plans. I could feel tears form again but this time I was going to hold them back; now wasn't the time for crying, it was the time for planning. After a few minutes, I had one, and if Zekrom's bond with N was as tight as I thought it was, the plan was fool proof.<br>"Zekrom", my voice was pleading, "are you sure we should fly north and just leave them to fight alone?" It took a few seconds but he gave a firm nod; I knew he wanted to go back. "I know you're listening to N but what if something happens to him? What if he got hurt?" His flying slowed, "Or worse, what if-" I couldn't even say what I was about to, I didn't want to hear what I thought out loud, so I left it at that. For a few minutes, I didn't think it had worked, he wasn't showing any signs of turning around. As I opened my mouth to finish the thought I didn't want to say, his head shot around along with the rest of his body, nearly throwing me off, and we were now facing south. At first he flew slow as if he was still debating his decision to himself but after he shook his giant head, he took off.  
>I didn't know how long we'd have to fly in order to find him, I just wished Zekrom would go faster. I sighed to myself, he was trying his best. It felt like hours before we saw any sign that he might be near but when we finally did, it wasn't a good one. Reshiram fell from the sky, right into the lake that they and the shadows were having their battle over. I gripped Zekrom tighter as I ordered him to go faster. One shadow figure turned and saw us flying towards the lake and disappeared in the way only one of the Shadow Triad could. The early morning sun broke over the horizon and blinded my eyes for a second. While I was blinking my eyes to get used to the light, a voice spoke behind me, "A trick doesn't work when two don't play along." I turned around and saw the shadow that had disappeared before now standing behind me on Zekrom's back, "Then again, we're grateful, you've saved us the trouble of tracking you down." With that, he disappeared again and my heart went off beat. He could appear anywhere and I would be taken by surprise if I even had time to be surprised. I braced myself for the worst and sure enough, that's what came. Two of them appeared this time, grabbed my arms, yanked me up to stand, and like a pokémon using teleport, I was no longer on Zekrom's back but on the ground by the lake. When Zekrom realized this, he let out a cry and dove down, but like before, we disappeared and this time into the woods. I could still see the lake through the trees but not Zekrom; I hoped he had realized attacking was pointless so he went to go find Reshiram and N where they fell in the water…Wishful thinking, I suppose.<br>I stood there frightened as they tied my arms behind me and pushed me down to my knees. I couldn't think of anything to do; flying here had been a mistake and I was afraid any other plan of mine would fail like that one.  
>The two shadows talked casually about the best way to end me debating between the quicker ways and the slower more painful ways. "When all else fails, use a knife, slit her throat." The other shook his head, "Where's the fun in that? It would be a much better 'show' to slowly torture her to death. Trust me, I can think of several ways to accomplish that." The first shadow sighed, "Yeah, because your ferris wheel idea worked so well…" the other one grunted, "I'm just stating the facts, let's just get it over with before something else happens." Now the other laughed, "Yeah, can't have another green-haired wanna-be hero getting in the way." He nudged the other one, "No need to kill another 'innocent' person." They both laughed in unison. He wasn't on Reshiram when she fell. They took him and killed him before he had the chance to die a watery death. That's why only two of the three were here with me…the third was finishing up with N. This time I couldn't help it, tears fell down my face. Their laughter stopped; one knelt down in front of me and jerked my head up by pulling my ponytail down. Normally, I would've cringed at the pain, but I didn't care about this type of pain anymore, "Aw, what's wrong? Did we say something wrong?" His mocking tone hurt more than his grip on my hair. The other laughed mockingly, "I hope we didn't kill anyone important." Rage built up inside me now and I turned my head away from the one in front of me to glare at the one behind me. He stiffly folded his arms, "Hmm, you know something, I think you're the prettiest 'job' we've had." The one that was in front of me grabbed my face this time to turn me to him, "You know", he said examining me, "I think you're right." He glanced up to his friend with a sly, evil smile on his face and the other shadow responded with a chuckle that matched his companion's face. "How did we not notice this before?" I could feel my face change from sad rage to terror.<br>"Sorry, gentlemen," this voice, that sounded like it was coming from nowhere, was filled with rage and heavy sarcasm, "You're going to forget about 'your' pretty 'job'." A sense of comfort filled me for a brief second until the shadow behind me tossed a covered knife to the one in front of me, "Quick! Do it now!" Quickly and expertly, he uncovered the knife and gave me a quick wink, "Sorry, Babe, nothing personal." He raised his hand equipped with the knife and I closed my eyes tightly. The familiar voice from before spoke, but this time, he sounded much closer, "Hands off!" I opened my eyes and a hand was holding the shadow's knife-equipped hand back. Angrily, the shadow pushed me away and stood beside the green-haired boy. "Big mistake." As the shadow behind me began to run forward, a flash of lightening struck him. The other turned around and was blasted by fire in the back; both laid there unconscious on the ground, and if I wasn't watching closely, I would've sworn they were dead, but their chests rose and fell unevenly as the breathed. Before I could even comprehend what had happened and how, I was pulled off the ground into the tightest hug I think I've ever had. I breathed in his scent, listened to his heart beat frantically in his chest, it sounded like it could've beat out if it wanted to, and sighed. All my fear had left. After a few seconds he spoke with terror and frustration dripping off of every word, "What were you thinking? I told you they were after you not me. Why did you come after me?" I felt like a little kid getting a lecture from their parents after they messed up, so I buried my face in his shirt to 'hide', "I didn't want to lose you…not again, not after I just got you back…I couldn't let you get hurt for me." He let out a sigh and cupped my face to get me to look at him. "And I said that didn't matter.", "And I think it does!" He was taken back by my breaking voice and firm tone, "White, it doesn't matter what happens to me, what matters is your safety." I shook my head, "Why are you so quick to call yourself unimportant? Your life, your safety, they're the most important things to me!" He touched his nose to mine, "And yours is most important to me." He stared deeply into my eyes, "And I am unimportant compared to you." I rolled my eyes and he closed his, "You make me feel like…like nothing I do in life matters if it's not for your benefit…like life itself is meaningless without you…that's why I'm unimportant and your safety comes before mine." It's like he read my mind, "And that's exactly how I feel about you! Think about how I'd feel if you were gone or in danger…how would I live?" I felt tears form, I hated arguing with him, always did…I didn't even argue the night on the ferris wheel when he told me he was Team Plasma's king. And the thought of N not being here with me…that was unbearable in itself…it was hard before but if he was really gone for good…my thoughts were interrupted by his response, a response I didn't expect. His lips found mine firmly and passionately, the shock wore off and I began to kiss him back the same way, except he had his hands around my waist and mine were tied behind my back so I couldn't hold him like he did me…that was frustrating but I soon go over that…as long as one of us was holding the other, I was good. It really wasn't anything sensual, but like the nuzzling, just as fulfilling and I liked it…no, loved it, just as much if not more! After what felt like too short a time, he pulled away, "I'm sorry, White. I would never want to make you feel like that…heaven knows I wouldn't want to feel like that, either." I smiled, "So, can you promise me something?" He smiled softly, "Anything.", "Don't make yourself out to be unimportant; remember that I think you're the most important thing in all the regions and world of Pokémon." He laughed, "It's only because I value your opinion above all that I promise this. You have my word, White." This time the kiss was short and sweet. I could feel him smile as I frowned when he pulled away. "Now", he said, still smiling, which of course made me still smile, "I believe I owe you an explanation." My mind was blank, "Remember, the reason as to why we're having this…talk", he smiled again, I could tell that he was replaying both kisses in his head, "in the first place." He continued to smile as he waited for my brain to get on the same track as his. "Oh! Right!" He nodded at my realization. Why was I being hunted down?


	5. Chapter 5

It was cold back at the cave, even with the fire burning in front of me. N sat across it watching me so I suppressed as many shivers as I could, I didn't want to worry him anymore tonight. For a few minutes it was silent, his face blank as he stared at the fire which reflected in his eyes as a gorgeous green flame. I stared at him for the period of the silence…he was silent the whole ride back to the cave, no doubt he was thinking about what he told me back at the lake.

"You're a very valuable person, White." This sounded like a thought he accidently said out loud rather than a statement to me…then again, had N ever done anything on accident? This time, I knew for sure he was talking to me because he tilted me chin up to look him in the eyes and they were deep in their emerald green in seriousness, "You have a connection with Pokémon no one could ever understand, not me, not Professor Jupiter….not even Ghetsis…" I stared back, what did his father have to do with anything? "N, I'm confused, is that the reason I-" he put his finger to my lips to hush me, "Yes, you see, Pokémon, whether they know you or not, can't help but trust you…Lluvia absolutely adored you and would've sacrificed himself for you…and that was the first day you got him! Can you imagine how he feels now after almost two years? It's incredible the calming, trusting affect you have on Pokémon. I talked to Reshiram before while we were flying south to trick the Shadow Triad, she kept asking was 'Will White be ok?' 'Are you sure this will work?' ' I need to go back, I can't trust Zekrom with White, what happens if they do make it to Victory Road? He doesn't know how to take care of her properly.'…she sounded like the most concerned mother in the world…I didn't know a Pokémon could feel a motherly bond for a human before." His eyes looked over me when we heard Reshiram cry out in the distance; the tone was that of embarrassment almost. N shook his head and smiled, then looked down at me, "You are a truly wonderful person, White, with an amazing gift that I'd always admired…unfortunately, I'm not the only one who's admired it." Usually, people are supposed to want others to admire their "gifts" but the look on his face when he said he wasn't the only one made me wish I never had it. "Others? Like who?", he looked enraged by my question, and I wished I could hide my face or take it back; he laughed an almost evil laugh and frowned, "Who else? Apparently it runs in the family to admire you." Something in my brain clicked, he wasn't mad at my question but the answer to it, the other admirer to my gift, as he called it. I could feel my knees get weak, "But, he's in jail." That was my way of making myself feel better…there's no way the man could hurt me, he was behind bars, but I knew that he was clever enough to find a way to get me, to find a way out. N nodded like he was reading my mind. A thought occurred to me though, "Why does he want my gift?" N shook his head, "I haven't entirely figured that part out yet…I think he wants to use you to befriend a legendary and then get you to use its power for his plans…I really don't have a firm answer to that yet. But if your gift worked on the legendary like I think he wants, there could very well be a disaster on its way. Of course he wouldn't get his own hands dirty so he hired this lot." He jerked his head in the direction of the two unconscious shadows. My brain was picking everything he said apart, something wasn't fitting in with what he was saying. He let my face go and walked around to untie my arms, I cringed while he was working on it, tugging here and there, these ropes were extremely tight. I heard him whisper "I'm sorry" a few times and I just shook my head and let him continue, my brain was more concerned about the missing "link" to his words. It hit me when I heard him say something about how the Shadow Triad really didn't need to tie my arms back so tight; if Ghetis wanted my gift, then why would he send the Shadow Triad to kill me? What if Ghetis wasn't trying to kill me with them, just hurt me, and make it look like I was dead so people wouldn't go after him to find me? What if he wasn't even the one that was hiring the Shadow Triad, what if someone else was trying to get rid of me? A shocked gasp of realization left my mouth; N ran in front of me and looked down at me, "What? Did I hurt you?" Of course he thought he did something, I just shook my head, "Then what is it!" He cupped my face again, looking at me with a concerned face…I could only imagine what emotion mine showed…probably terror. "White, what is it?" I cringed as the last thought…the thought of not one person after me but two, entered my mind again. This time he grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "White!" I couldn't keep him in suspense any more, so I explained all the things my brain had come up with…the things that could be the missing link to what he knew.

This brings me back to now, the silence that had been between us since the flight back to the cave that only made me more worried. I sighed and looked away from him and curled my knees to my chest, staring at the fire as well. I didn't like it when he was quiet with such a serious face, it wasn't like him, he was more of a knock-your-breath-out smile kind of guy, and the frown he wore didn't suit him. I rested my head on my knees and tried to push all the missing link thoughts out of my head. The sound of footsteps grew until they stopped beside me; I turned to him while he knelt down so our faces were at an even level. His green eyes were burning furiously, and while I found this mesmerizing and kind of beautiful, I didn't like it, it wasn't him, it wasn't the soft melted looking emerald I loved. "White, we're going to have to leave." I looked at him confused…we'd just gotten here. "We can't stay in more than one place too long, we'll have to be traveling constantly, never settling down. You understand?" I nodded, I knew he thought it was too dangerous to stay somewhere too long, they could track us down easier. He stood and offered me his hand, but his face was still the face I hated to see him wear, so without thinking, I refused it and stood on my own. Once I realized what I'd done, I turned to him and he actually looked hurt. I hated hurting him, "Sorry." I sighed and he sighed too, "I'm not making this any easier, am I?" he looked down at the ground, "What?" I couldn't imagine him making it harder, I'm pretty sure him being here is what was keeping me together. "You know, me being all serious, silent, and worried for the last hour…I'm sure that didn't help your nerves at all." He frowned a sad frown this time, "No, it's alright, I don't mind. You needed some time to think about all of this," I motioned my hand in a circular motion. He shook his head but sighed, I suppose he didn't want to argue because I could tell he disagreed with what I said. "We'll had over to Nimbasa and stay at a Pokémon center there…", "Wouldn't it be better to camp on a route?" He nodded, "Yes, but that's the closest city and we need to buy supplies before begin our lives as nomads. And I thought you'd appreciate a nice warm bed one more time." He gave a sarcastic smile and I nodded in agreement…despite the fact I thought we should camp, I didn't want to argue either.

Since the city wasn't far, we decided to walk…I much less noticeable way of traveling, no need to draw attention with our huge dragons or even flying in on Pige. By the time we got there it was around one in the afternoon…plenty of time to kill before we had to go get a room at the Pokémon center. N went straight to shopping for supplies and I just followed him from shelf to shelf in the mart. I'm sure I looked like a lost Lillypup following him around like that, but I didn't care. While he was paying, I glanced over at the man behind the counter who gave me a smile. He was handsome enough, I suppose but unless he could some how transform into N standing beside me, then there was no way. I turned away quickly and pretend that I didn't see his smile. Once he had paid we walked out, N walking out much faster than he had walked in or around the store, I stared at the ferris wheel that was now closed down for repairs. N took my hand in his and stared at it with me, that ride held memories to the both of us…this whole city did; I sighed knowing this was one of the last times I'd visit my favorite city for who knows how long. Walking away with my hand still in his, he pulled me over to the Pokémon Theater. "What are we doing?" N looked at me with a smile, "I figured we'd do something fun while we can." When we got there, he paid the woman at the front, who, was eyeing him over with a smile while he paid. She was a pretty girl, much prettier than me, with a soft soprano voice…much more deserving of N than me. Once he was done he smiled at her with an average smile (I wasn't used to that…the only smiles I'd ever seen from him were always the knock-your-breath out ones) and she, of course, smiled back flirtatiously. With that, N turned to me and gave one of his dazzling, amazing smiles and took my hand again and pulled me back to the actual theater room. I turned a glanced back and the girl at the counter who eyed our hands and slumped in her chair. A slight smile came to my mouth but I hid it before we took our seats.

(N's point of view)  
>She followed me around the PokeMart, shelf to shelf; it reminded me of a Lillypup. I couldn't stop the thoughts about how much I liked her following me, how I had wanted her to follow me the time I left…I stopped at the counter and pushed that thought out of my head, now wasn't the time to regret a past decision. The cashier at the counter turned to her, my items obviously weren't the only things he was checking out. She glanced at him for a split second, time enough for him to give a flirtatious smile, but she turned away like she didn't see it. He gave a quick frown when she didn't respond to him, and I gave a slight smile, but of course, that didn't stop him from eyeing her. I glared at him while he checked the rest of my stuff out…much slower than he should've…I sighed internally…I couldn't blame the guy, she was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen, it was only natural he'd think the same. When he was done and I had paid, I walked out the mart as fast as I could and she was, of course, right behind me; I smiled at that, I didn't know why I liked that so much, it's really hard to express in words. While I was lost in thought, she walked in front of me and stared at the ferris wheel that loomed over all rides at the park across the street. She looked sad, like she had just seen someone important walk away leaving her…of course my mind flashed to the time I left her. I shook my head and told myself, "Now's not the time…it's over with." I wondered if I'd ever tell her how much I regretted leaving her a year ago. Grabbing her hand, I stared at the memory filled ride with her. I didn't like seeing her so sad, I wanted to cheer her up…but how? I looked over at a tall theater looking building and a thought hit me. I pulled her over to it with me, "What are we doing?" she asked in her beautiful voice, "I figured we'd do something fun while we can." She gave a cute half smile and I smiled back in response. When we got there, we were greeted by the lady at the counter; she looked directly at me and smiled. I looked at her, she was pretty, I suppose, but I'm not much for blondes and she wore too much makeup…and I could tell that she wasn't my type…at all. Unlike the guy at the mart, White paid close attention to this girl, how odd; I couldn't quite figure out why. When I was done, I smiled in thanks at the girl, who's return smile was identical to the man at the mart's. It was then that I realized why White paid attention to this girl, it was the same reason I paid attention the guy at the mart. Turning, I smiled down at White who returned my smile. I grabbed her hand and ran to the theater room, I glanced and saw her looking back at the girl at the counter with an almost proud smile. We reached our seats in the crowd and the lights dimmed.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The dressed up Pokémon took the stage. A drama unfolded but to be honest, I really didn't pay attention to it. Apparently, N had seen the play we were watching before and knew all the songs so I would listen to him hum along to the music and stare at our still holding hands. His voice was even better, if that's even possible, when he was humming. I looked up at him to see if he was watching the play but saw that he was staring down at me. Was he doing this the whole time? I was so oblivious, so I blushed and turned away and he gave a quiet laugh. Deciding I should probably watch at least some of the play, I looked up. The stage was decorated like a castle at spring time, a Pokémon that looked like it was playing the part of a queen stood by a fully bloomed tree. Another Pokémon that looked to be a king of some sort was by her side with a small box. The king Pokémon took the queen's paw and put a rather simple but elegant ring on it. I was wrong, the Pokémon weren't playing queen and king but prince and princess that were now soon to be king and queen. Too many thoughts entered my head and I looked down at our hands again, but this only put more thoughts in my head. I sighed and bowed my head, I felt fingers pushing my hair out of my face when I did, he whispered so he wouldn't disturb those intent on watching the play, "Odd reaction to have at a proposal scene. You ok?" His smile looked like he was humored, had he seen my full reaction? I blushed more and continued to look down, but my hair wasn't covering my face and he saw the blush anyways. A few more scenes passed and of course, a wedding scene now played on the stage. I couldn't watch this scene and so I looked down again and he laughed to himself again. A cry echoed through the theater and I felt him tense up. I looked at him and sure enough, his serious face was back on; I looked at the stage because it was where everyone else was staring and saw the reason of all the gasps. Ghetsis was standing on the stage.

"We need to leave." He jerked me up and we ran towards an exit only to be stopped by Ghetsis. How was that even possible? "Hello, son." He spoke with venom in every word, "Oh, I see you're traveling with White. Dream come true?" He laughed and N looked down at me, "Get out of the way, fa- Ghetsis." Stopping in the middle of his laugh, he gave N a disapproving expression, "How dare you talk to me like that, you stupid worthless boy!" I saw him raise his hand up to slap N but I pulled him away, leaving Ghetsis to slap nothing but air. He turned his glare to me and I glanced quickly at N who was watching Ghetsis' reaction, "And you! Who do you think you are getting in the way of the discipline of my son?" I felt fear rising but I tried to push it away, "You have no right to talk to him that way." He let out another laugh, "I'm his father aren't I? That gives me any 'right' I need. What grounds do you stand on to think you can interrupt-", "He's not worthless!" I felt the anger and rage building in me…no wonder N always considered himself unimportant, his father wouldn't let him think otherwise. Concerned about Ghetsis' reaction, N put his free hand on my shoulder and pulled me away from his father. The only reaction I got was a glare for a few seconds then he ignored me and looked at N, "I advise you tell your little pet to watch her tone." N made a noise that almost sounded like a growl, "She's not my 'pet' and to tell you the truth, I like that tone…when used against you of course." It was a statement you'd expect to see a sly smile with it but his face was enraged and dead serious. I looked around, the entire theater room was quiet, all eyes on us, it was slightly embarrassing, but the fear I felt over powered the feeling of embarrassment. "Well," Ghetsis was even more enraged then before, "nether the less, tell her to worry about herself, she is, after all, who I and the shadows are after." An evil smile flashed on his face and N's hand tightened around mine. "Do you know why the shadows are after her?" N was yelling now which was very different than his normal but Ghetsis only laughed, "I'm afraid I can't say but I'd sure like to know." He snapped his fingers and we were surrounded by the rest of the old sages; I looked around frantically while N glared down his father. "But, I must admit, N, you are a clever boy, how you managed to figure out my plans is beyond me." He gave a sly smile and N tensed up again, "What legend are you planning to get her to use?" Now venom was in his voice…I didn't like it, nothing about him right now was him. "That's the riddle. I'm ashamed you haven't figured it out yet, son." With that I felt four hands grab my arm that N wasn't holding and I squealed in shock and fear. N turned and tried to pull me away, "Let her go!" Ghetsis laughed again, "Think about it this way, boy, if she comes with me, she'll be much safer than if she stays with you. I can provide more protection then you could ever hope to give her." I could see that N knew this to be true by the way he cringed. "Why should I believe that?" my voice trembled as I spoke these words, I hated it when he always put N down, but, instead of Ghetsis answering my question, it was N, "He still has control of a lot of the old Plasma grunts and of course these old bags." He looked at the sages, "He has a lot of people at his command to protect you should the Triad come and try to ruin his plans." He looked at me with sad eyes and I could see him torn between letting Ghetsis have me or taking off to run me away from Ghetsis. I grabbed his face and whispered, "You said you never leave me." He shook his head and turned to Ghetsis and back to me, "Don't you think it's better if I give you over, you'd be safer from the Triad than you would if you stayed with me." I shook my head, "I'd rather face the Triad than go with him and not be with you." I don't know what he saw in my eyes but he nodded and I let my hands fall. "Aw, how touching, my son, 'King of Team Plasma' has found a little queen; I think you've watched this play a bit too much, boy." N called out Zekrom who gave a loud cry and the audience screamed at the sight of the huge dragon. The dragon bent down and we climbed up on his back, then, like an expert, he flew crashing into a wall, amazingly without hitting the innocent people with the flying pieces of the wall. I looked down and saw Nimbasa city disappearing in the distance.

I rested my head on N's back as we flew off. A thought occurred to me but I was afraid to ask it, afraid he'd get mad that I was assuming his thoughts. "Ask it." His voice was smooth like always but had a hint of tension as he looked down and examined my face…how did he read me so well? "Well…I-I…" I was stumbling over my words, "N, when you were quiet on the flight to the cave earlier and the time we were in the cave…had…did you, um, were you considering giving me to Ghetsis?" It was silent, the smarter part of me knew that this meant yes but a small part of me hoped it meant no. "White, it's a little more complicated than that." He sighed…that means yes, "Yes, I had considered giving you to Ghetsis when I heard what you said about how it doesn't make sense that he would hire the Triad to kill you and that it was possible he and another person were after you, the thought that, even though he would be using you, you'd be safer with him had crossed my mind." I shook my head, "That's not true." Looking down at the black dragon we rode he disagreed, "Yeah, because I did so well last time back at the lake." I sighed, he always put himself down, "That wasn't your fault though, you told me not to come after you but I did anyways…them getting me at the lake was my fault." Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was frowning in disagreement; when he opened his mouth, I hushed him, "Don't say it wasn't, because I know it was. There's no need to argue with me, N." He looked down at my face and closed him mouth. I couldn't believe he actually listened to me. Once again, there was a long silence between us, "We're going to Striaton." What? Again, like he was reading my mind, he answered, "I told you our reason for going to Nimbasa was to get items and let you sleep in a bed one more time, well, we got the items, now it's time to get a room at the Striaton Pokémon Center." I looked at him, but let it go, I was taking my own advice, "There's no need to argue."

When we got there it was around eight in the evening but my mind felt like it was midnight. I yawned and N looked at me with a humored smile, "Tired?" I nodded, I suppose it makes sense…I didn't really get a lot of sleep last night. Taking my hand, he pulled me through the doors of the Pokémon Center; at the counter was the familiar face of a Nurse Joy who handed us a key and pointed at the stairs to her left. We walked up them in silence, the stairs and hallway in between the rooms were filled with people staying the night; we pushed our way through and made it to the room that had the same number the key N was holding had. I knew how this room would look, every Pokémon Center had identical rooms, I would know, I've stayed at almost every Pokémon Center in Unova, and when the door opened, this room was no exception. There were two bunk beds on opposite sides of the room with a small table in the space between them, there was one closet door and one decent size dresser with a mirror beside it, across from that was a door to the bathroom, and, like all the other Pokémon Center rooms, when you walked in, on the wall opposite the actual door, were two sliding glass doors that led out to a small balcony with average metal rails around it. I walked over and put my bag down on one of the bottom halves of a bunk bed; N followed suit but put his bag on the bottom half of the bunk bed across the room from mine. I yawned again, and he laughed, "If you want to go to sleep, it's fine, I'm sure I won't be far behind you." I looked at his eyes and they looked as tired and worn out as I felt, so I grabbed my bag went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take off my hat and let down my ponytail. When I came out, he was already in his bed, staring at the bed above him; I walked over to mine and got in the covers, then turned to my side. It wasn't until now that the true extent of my sleepiness hit me, it felt like I was gone within seconds.

I heard the doors open, so I sat up groggily and looked out the glass doors. N was standing on the balcony with his back facing towards me, why was he up? Looking at the clock on the wall that read "11:56 P.M.", I heard a movement behind me. I turned around quickly but saw nothing in the dark of the room. Throwing the covers off so I could stand up to join N, I heard a movement again, but like before there was nothing that I could see. My heart was pounding; I reached for my bad to grab Lilly's, my Stoutland, pokeball but a hand came from nowhere and grabbed mine. The hand was covered in a black cloth, with that realization and the fact that it pretty much did come from nowhere, my heart stopped. How were they so good at finding people? I tried to yank away and just when I was about to yell to get N's attention behind the glass doors, a hand covered my mouth and like before, I was teleported away.

(N's point of view)  
>I heard her scream, but no matter how fast I tried to run, I couldn't get to the door she was behind. I ordered my legs to run faster down the never ending hallway but it seemed to be in vain. Her scream echoed again and I continued to run and not make any ground. Normally, I would've given up, but I couldn't, this was White's scream of pain and fear, I had to get to the door she was behind.<p>

I sat straight up, panting like I had really just been running…or maybe like I had seen a ghost-type Pokémon. Turning quickly, I looked over at her bed. She was still there, fast asleep. I sighed. You'd think I'd get used to that dream by now…I'd had it so many times before. My mind began to count backwards to all the times while I was gone that I had this dream, Twenty-seven? Who knows, but I had lost a lot of sleep and gained a lot of stress over this dream. I thought it would end when I got back to Unova and saw White, saw her safe. Of course, on my way back I had never planned on running into an ex-Plasma grunt. He had told me everything he heard Ghetsis talk about with the other sages while he was on guard duty of the wrecked castle, and to be sure it wasn't a trick, I listened to the witness of his Pokémon that was patrolling with him that night. A new determination to get back struck me after they had both finished, and I quickly called out Zekrom and with that, we flew back to Unova as fast as we could. To me luck, the closest city was Nimbasa, the ferris wheel city…my mind went to a flashback but I quickly shook it away. While flying, we were passed by three shadows that were moving at an incredible speed towards the ferris wheel, which I had now noticed, was stopped. I saw the top one swing and then one side dropped and I saw her fall out, to be caught by her Samurott who was struggling to stay in the dangling cart. I ordered Zekrom to fly faster but he had already begun to before I had even finished. Feet before the cart had hit the ground, Zekrom caught it and we took off…She was in danger like in my dream, so of course my dream would continue to haunt me.

Getting up as quietly as I could, I walked over and gently opened the glass door, looking back to make sure I didn't wake her up. She gave a little groan and turned over to her back, I couldn't help but smile, she was adorable. I got out on the small balcony and replayed all Ghetsis had said about how White would be safer with him, how she would be safer against the Shadow Triad that, for some unknown reason, wanted to kill her. I sighed, he was right and I knew it, I should've let Ghetsis have her…then again, how would I know she was any safer with him? Sure, he wouldn't kill her, but White would fight back against him, and, remembering my childhood, he wouldn't tolerate disobedience. I cringed at the thought of some of the things Ghetsis might do to her out of anger, in that sense, she was safer staying with me. I felt like there was this battle inside of me, both fighting for the same reason, White's safety, but both wrong and right in the way to do it. Looking down at the ground, I saw two Pokémon run away in front of the Pokémon center, then disappearing in the woods. I wished life was easy enough to just run away from it like those two Pokémon, if it was, I would've already taken White and ran.

I heard a quiet, muffled sounding noise behind me and thought that maybe White was up. I turned around, she wasn't there. I ran back into the room, nearly breaking the sliding door when I opened, and searched frantically for her. Was the muffled noise a muffled scream? Why did my mind always jump to the worst situation when it came to her well being? I saw Lilly's pokeball in the corner, away from White's bag. She had tried to call out Lilly. I was panicking, when I heard a noise come from the roof. I ran out the room and found the stairs that lead to the roof quicker than I would've thought. There they stood, the Shadow Triad. Two of them were facing me, while the other one was holding an unconscious White up by her arm. "What did you do to her!" I felt rage building up inside of me, suppressing the panic I felt for a brief moment. "We advise you not interfere in our plans. Do you not know why we are trying to kill her?" I only continued to glare at them, I didn't care what their reason was. "No, we suppose not. Well, calm down, she's not dead yet." With that, the Triad disappeared in their mysterious way, taking White with them. I fell to my knees; I had to find them before they got the chance to hurt her in anyway. Where were they staying? Did they stay anywhere? I tried to think back to a year ago, Ghetsis had ordered the Shadow Triad stay with him at the castle until all his plans were accomplished…was this part of his plans? If so, then the Triad was staying at the castle. But why would they go there? Weren't they endangering Ghetsis' plans by trying to kill her? So many unsolved questions…

"What are you doing, boy?" his voice boomed and I gave a shiver internally. Ghetsis looked around for a second and his eyes lit up a little, "Where's your 'queen'?" I stayed on my knees, I wished I knew. "Let me guess, you weren't paying attention and the Shadow Triad came?" I still couldn't move. Ghetsis mumbled to himself, I don't think I was supposed to hear it, but then again, fa- Ghetsis had never been good at keeping quiet, "This will never do…those shadows are going to have to answer to me, getting in my way like this." Ghetsis turned around and began to walk down the stairs, "I'll find them and show them what happens when you disobey you master." So he knew where they were? I finally got up and looked over the side of the roof at a Plasma airship, and after a few minutes, saw Ghetsis board it. I called out Zekrom when the ship had gone out of sight, the only lead I had was to follow Ghetsis. Zekrom would have no problem catching up to the airship so I waited a few minutes just to make sure there was enough distance between us that Ghetsis wouldn't see we were following. I prayed for White's safety to myself as we flew after the Plasma ship.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes to be greeted by blackness. Was this a joke or something? I closed my eyes again and reopened them to see if my sight was just being stupid. Nope, still black. The more awake I got, the more I could feel things…was there something over my face? It felt like a piece of cloth over my eyes. If I was right, someone had blindfolded me. I tried to pull my hand up to take the cloth off, but my hand was stuck, so I tried to move the other one and got the same result. The more I moved my hands, I could feel a rope around them, my hands were tied behind me. Panic rose in me, what was going on? I began to struggle trying to think back to what had happened. "Ok," I thought to myself, "it was me and N…we were staying at a Pokémon Center…N…he was standing on the balcony…then a noise…that's it! I was grabbed by the Shadow Triad! We vanished and…and then something hit the back of my head hard…" That was all I could remember before I fell into the blackness, so, that means, wherever I was, I was with the Triad…my heart skipped. This wasn't good…the Triad! The people trying to kill me had me! I began to struggle more against the ropes. Why hadn't they killed me yet? Were they going to do it the long, painful way like one of them wanted? I'd rather my throat be slit like the other wanted…I sighed when my struggling against the ropes didn't help, and that's when I realized there was nothing over my mouth, that I could still talk if I wanted to, then again, what was there to say? Who was there to talk to? It was then, like on cue, that I heard a laugh, no, three laughs. "Well, well, our guest is awake." , "It would appear so.", "Took her long enough." I froze on my spot on the ground, my mind went blank, "What's wrong, babe? Pokémon got your tongue?" They laughed again, "Let's get this over with." I was surprised at the courage in my voice…I was actually surprised I had actually said that. "Sorry, we have all the time in the world to kill you now. Your little boyfriend has no idea where we are, he's been looking for days." N was looking? Oh no, I didn't want him looking for me! I actually hoped to myself that the Shadow Triad's hiding spot was good enough that N wouldn't find it. "Why-Why haven't you killed me already?" all the bravery I had in my voice was gone, replaced by fear. "Well, we wanted to make sure you were awake when we killed you, that way you could feel it. Wouldn't want you missing out." They laughed again and I took an uneven breath. For a split second, I wished I could see them, see what matter of weapons they were going to use against me, if any at all, but then again, I was always afraid to see my death, so I was grateful I couldn't see them.

After a second of silence, a hand gripped my throat and hoisted me in the air; I was left gasping for air as I dangled in the hand helplessly. Just when I thought I was done, I couldn't get any more air, I was thrown against a wall, my back hit it, then my head and I fell to the ground. I could feel a warm liquid roll down the back of my head. It was silent for a few more seconds, and then I was jerked up by arm only to be slapped across the face a few times. I held back the moans, but I couldn't help the yelps of pain when I was thrown against the floor. I fought back tears at the pain; some then grabbed my ponytail ripped out the hair band holding it up, taking several pieces of hair out with it. I felt a blow to my stomach; I was beginning to feel more than dizzy. When they let go of my hair, I fell to the ground and the ordered me to stand, but I couldn't, I just couldn't find the strength to do it. They laughed when I slumped forward; one of them grabbed me from behind and threw me again but this time I didn't hit a wall. I screamed at the impact of the edges that caused me to feel more blood go down my body, only one thing I knew of felt like this, I had been thrown against stairs, hard, wooden stairs. I couldn't help it any more, I the dizziness was too much, I let the moans and cries come out before I gave in and let unconsciousness have me again.

(Ghetsis' Point of View)  
>I entered the place than I had come to a year and a half before when I had hired the Shadow Triad. Nothing had changed, still dark and sketchy. This usually quiet place was filled with evil laughs and the cries of a girl. I sighed, I wished they didn't interfere with my plans; it was going to be hard to punish them after they had proved so useful before. I followed the laughs and cries in this maze of a hideout to the very back. There, a metal door stood from which the noises were coming from, as I was about to open it, the cries stopped. "If those idiots killed her and ruined my plans.." I let the thought end. I wasn't about to let this plan fail as the other one had. Yanking open the door, I stomped in the room, the three shadows turned around, "Ah, Master Ghetsis, to what do we owe the pleasure?" How dare they take me to be a fool. "Save it. Where's the girl?" They were silent, then one spoke up, "Ghetsis, sir, you know we didn't take her out of disrespect." I held up my hand to silence him, "I know, you took her to kill her so I couldn't have her." I smiled, "I'm no fool. You wanted to kill her so I couldn't use her gift to collect all the legends of the other regions." Another one spoke up, "Evil as it sounds, it's for the safety of the world that she dies, you can't use her then." It was odd, I had never actually seen them do something out of their own will, they usually did stuff because they were ordered to or paid to. "Well, sorry for you that I ruined your plans. Leave." My voice was cold. I saw the shock on their faces. "You don't expect us to take orders from yo-" I sent out my team of Pokémon and they attacked the shadows without warning. My team was strong and quick, faster than the Shadow Triad, which is an accomplishment in itself, it didn't take but a few seconds until the beaten up Triad disappeared. Figures, they'd do something themselves unless it endangered their lives or reputation. I snorted in disgust at their lack of drive and determination. I called back my team quickly.<p>

I turned my attention to the broken looking girl that laid on wooden steps at the other end of the room. From where I was, she certainly looked dead. Mentally, I cursed the Triad. As I got closer I could see she was still breathing but very slow and unevenly. She had wounds almost everywhere; I was surprised she had made it. I wondered how well a potion would work on a human…I needed her conscious if I wanted her to 'befriend' the legends, and I wasn't going to wait for her to heal or wake up, my plans needed to be put to action now. I took a potion out the sleeve of my rob, you'd be surprised what you could hide in them, and figured I'd spray the more serious wounds on her head. After a few minutes, she woke up, but her breathing was still uneven…I'd probably have to have a nurse around her at all times…she was proving to be a pain.

"Hello, White." I said harshly. She gasped, "G-Ghetsis?" I laughed at the fear in her tone…it was moments like these that made me feel powerful. "Yes, aren't you the lucky girl though. If I hadn't gotten here in time, you'd be dead my friend." A weak frown pulled at her lips, "I'm no friend of yours!" even though she had meant to yell this, it came out in a sad sounding whisper. I glared at her, "Be grateful, child! I saved your life!" She tried to look in the direction of my voice, "I don't care!" she was so disrespectful, she should've been slapped a few times as a kid…that would've fixed her. "Watch your tone, miss." I was beginning to feel enraged at her disrespect to me, "You deserve it! You used your son, have the nerve to call him worthless and-" I had enough, I slapped her across her face and she let out a whine. I couldn't even think about why she was thinking about N in this situation. "You had best worry about yourself, girl. Besides, don't you think that he's going to leave you when or if you're ever safe again? That's the reason he came back in the first place. He was told by an ex-grunt that you were in trouble. If he hadn't been told, he would've never come back." She weakly shook her head in defiance, so I slapped her again, instead of a whine I got a yelp. "Do you not understand your position? If you show respect, your time helping me collect legendaries won't be bad, but if you continue to show disrespect like this it will literally be living hell." She cringed, "I won't help you!" I stood at her determination and defiance, obviously slapping her wasn't working. I walked to where her legs were and with all my force I stomped hard on one of them. A loud, disgusting crack rang through the room and she let out a scream of pain. No doubt I had broken a bone, and a thick one at that. Walking back over to where her face was, I bent down, "Do you see now? You don't have a choice." She continued to moan and cry in pain. I stood when the door burst open. How had he found this place?

(N's Point of View)  
>Zekrom flew as fast as we could. Perhaps I let the Plasma ship get too far ahead of us, the only thing I could do was keep Zekrom in the direction it had gone and hope it didn't turn around. Internally I prayed that she was ok, that should would hang on, that he wouldn't be too late.<p>

Zekrom let out a cry that interrupted my silent prayers, a small building carved into the side of a cliff with a Plasma ship hovering outside it. My mind tried to think of a plan so we wouldn't be spotted by the Triad or Plasma but the more I thought of one, the more I realized I didn't care or want a plan. I just wanted to get in the there to White as soon as possible. Without thinking twice, I ordered Zekrom to fly to the main door of the cliff building. To my surprise, we weren't attacked but that only worried me more…no doubt Ghetsis would've ordered an attack on me, no doubt the Triad would've come out to 'greet' me…where were they. When Zekrom approached the door, I rushed and yanked it open. It was quiet…too quiet. My stomach started doing flips out of nervousness…was I too late. I jumped in the building and not seconds after my feet touched the floor, I heard a weak whine. My heart stopped. Zekrom moaned, "Go, N, quickly! I'll wait out here so we can take off!" I nodded to my friend and ran in the direction of the whine.

I couldn't find the right room, I opened every door I came across just in case, but all of them were empty. The whining quit and then turned into a yelp of pain; my heart beat unevenly, "Hang on, White." I began my silent, internal prayers again. It felt like I was looking for years, like no matter how fast I ran, I wasn't making any ground. My dream I had earlier flashed in my head. Had I seen this coming months ago? I was such a fool! I should've come back the first night I had the dream! I should've never left her in the first place! How could I be so blind? I felt the sting of tears in my eyes, tears I couldn't stop, they fell as gravity pulled them. I couldn't see, the tears were making everything blurry, making this all the more difficult but I continued to run.

An ear piercing scream echoed through the building, I gasped like I had gotten the wind knocked out of me, I had never heard her scream like that before. The scream, it was thick with pain. A new determination hit me and I stopped crying, I ran with all I had, faster than I had ever run before. Whoever made her scream like that, be it Ghetsis or the Shadow Triad, was going to have to answer for it.

He made it to a metal door where her whines and cries were coming from. I yanked it open in rage. There standing beside her was Ghetsis, but my eyes only stayed on him for a second. I looked down at her and felt my heart break, she looked beaten and broken laying on the steps, with blood running down her face in a few spots, every now and then a whimper would escape her mouth. I turned my glare to Ghetsis how looked at me curiously, "Don't blame me for all the damage." His statement didn't sound apologetic but bored and uncaring. A flame of anger burned in me, I stepped forward, "I don't care who did more damage than the other, someone is going to pay!" My voice was harsh, cold, dripping with hatred. Casually, Ghetsis reached down and pulled all six of his pokeballs and eyed them, "Your tone is as disrespectful as ever, boy. I might just have to teach you a lesson like I did to your little 'queen'." A evil smile flashed on his face, and I could feel my glare and anger deepen, "I'd like to see you try!" I called out the five Pokémon I had with me. They all cried with a tone of anger as well when they came out.

My Pokémon nearly didn't make it out of the battle but they hung in there and won it. I thanked them all and called them back. Ghetsis had fallen to his knees, "HOW could I LOSE to YOU?" I walked over to White and untied her arms, making sure I didn't tear or damage the rope or White herself. When I was done, I walked over to the still sulking Ghetsis, who made a noise that resembled a growl when I grabbed his arms and tied them behind his back quickly with the rope that had once been tied around White's arms. "How dare you. What do you think you're doing?" I stood behind him, "Alber will be here soon." I thought about it, I'd have to use White's Xtranvinger to call him, but he'd be here quicker than anyone else I could think of, "This time, you won't escape, this time you won't come near my 'queen'." I smiled internally…I really like the way that sounded when I said it, but I wasn't going to let that make me forget my reason for saying it. "You think I'm just going to sit here and wait for him to come get me? You stupid, worthless bo-" he fell to the ground unconscious, I couldn't actually believe what I just did…I had hit him so hard on the back of his head that he blacked out…I would've felt regret if it was anyone else, but I actually felt good…it was a strange feeling. I shook my head and turned to White, her whines were fewer and softer. I ran over and cupped her face with my hands, "White, hang on! Don't leave me! Please!" I was breaking down but I had to keep it together, I had to get White away, to a doctor! She needed medical help, fast! I picked her up in my arms and rushed back to the door I had entered at the front of the building. Carefully I stepped on Zekrom, trying not to move White too much, I didn't want her to be in any more pain. I told Zekrom to just fly until he found the closest city, I didn't really know which one that would be, I didn't really pay attention on the way here.

White let out a soft whine again, "It's going to be ok, I promise." I hugged her tighter but still gently and whispered by her ear, "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Repairing Proposal  
>(Dismantle then Repair Final Chapter)<p>

(N's Point of View)  
>Zekrom flew as fast as he could to the nearest town while I tried to get White to calm down and get her to believe me when I said everything was alright, but I doubt she thought that, she must have been in excruciating pain…pain that a Potion wouldn't fix.<p>

It felt like hours until we made it to a nearby town, a town far too small to land Zekrom in without destroying half of it. I ordered him to land outside the town, and then, carefully, I pulled White off his back where she was laying, jumped off Zekrom's back the best I could with moving White too much, and ran in the direction of the town. I didn't have time to call Zekrom back, so as I ran I yelled over my shoulder for him to wait for me and he groaned an 'Give White my best get well wishes when she awakes' in response.

For a small town, the place was crowded for some reason. I wanted to turn to the people walking by and ask what was going on but I didn't have time, I had to find the hospital. While running through the crowd, I yelled at people to move and get out the way, I'm sure they thought I was a rude teenager, but they listened when they looked down at White in my arms. Occasionally, I'd run into someone that either didn't hear my orders or was slow at reacting, and White would moan at the impacts.

Eventually, I made it to the hospital and nearly ran into the too slow to open sliding glass doors. I ran straight to the counter and the lady behind it didn't even look up at my approach, she merely tried to hand my full hands papers and said, "Sign these and please take a seat in the waiting room over to the left." She motioned her hand over to a small room with couches and chairs sitting around a table with far too many magazines while she continued to look down, away from me, at her work. "I don't have time for papers! I need a doctor now!" My voice was harsher than I intended and she looked up at me in shock for a brief moment before her eyes fell to White, "Oh my Mew, what happened?" I sighed in relief that I had gotten her attention, "It's a long story, but she needs a doctor quickly." The lady behind the counter nodded then ran to a door behind her called, "Doctor Sing! There's a young girl who needs your help right away!"

Not moments later, a young female doctor accompanied by two nurses ran out of the door, "Oh! Quick, go prepare a room and tell Doctor Ying to come out her to carry the girl back to it." I stiffened, "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to carry her back there." She looked at me for a few seconds to examine my face, then she smiled, "Alright." She turned back to the nurses, "Prepare a room quickly." The two ran off and the doctor motioned me to follow behind her.

The halls were a dull cream color and silent except for the sound of our shoes touching the floor. Finally we made it to a room. The two nurses stood by the bed panting; I had to hand it to them, they worked extremely fast. "Here lay her down on the bed." The doctor was pulling out wires from a heart monitor while I, as gently as I could, laid White down on the bed. Another soft whine escaped her mouth, "Shh, White, it's going to be ok, I promise." While I gently pushed the hair from her face, I glanced up at the nurses who were watching with a smile; I blushed slightly and turned my attention back to White. As I was whispering to White, the doctor hooked her up to the monitor, what followed that was an uneven, quick beeping noise. The nurses turned to her, "Doctor Sing, her heart rate…" Doctor Sing nodded, "I know…go get Doctor Ying, I need to see what he thinks." Quickly, the two ran out the room; I turned my attention to Doctor Sing who was studying the monitor, "What's wrong?" The doctor didn't turn to me, "Her heart beat is extremely fast and uneven." I sighed internally, that much I had figured out myself.

A male doctor entered the room moments later, "What's wrong?" Doctor Sing motioned him to come by her at the monitor, "Her heart rate is off the charts…" They both examined the monitor for a few minutes, mumbling a conversation to themselves. I couldn't take the wait anymore, "What's going on?" They stopped their conversation and looked at me like they hadn't noticed I was here. They gave each other a quick glance before Doctor Ying spoke, "Her heart rate is-" I sighed out loud this time, "I know, fast and uneven." They glanced at each other again until Doctor Sing spoke, "Well, we can't do any surgeries until her heart rate goes down." I shot them a confused glance; I really didn't have a clue about human health. "In surgery, the heart rate can increase, but hers is already dangerously too fast. We're afraid that if we go into surgery, it might increase more, putting her at a further risk of damage…quite possibly death." I felt my own heart stop…Death?

They continued their conversation with each other in my silence. My brain wanted to think of something to do to help, but my lack of knowledge about this kind of stuff kept it blank. After a few minutes they turned to me again, "We'll give her an hour or so to see if her heart rate will go down. Feel free to stay in here if you'd like." With that, they both walked out the room. They weren't going to do anything to help? Wait, could they do anything to help? If they couldn't help, then could I even help? I mean, they are the professionals, while myself… I sighed internally again when the sting of tears came to my eyes. The quick uneven beeping wasn't helping my nerves and I could feel the tears fall down my cheeks; White whined again…it sounded so weak, so fragile…I had to do something, even if she didn't die, I'd regret not even trying to help her.

I took her hand closest to me in mine gently, and rubbed the back of it with my thumb. A thought occurred to me…what is the rate of a normal heartbeat? I put my free hand over my chest where my heart was; it was an even beat, if an even beat meant it had a constant pattern to it, and it didn't feel fast, then again what did I know. I listened to the beeping of the monitor and compared it to the thumping I felt under my hand…mine was definitely slower.

Gently, I took White's hand that was in mine and placed it in place of my hand that was over my heart. To be honest, I didn't know why I had the urge to put her hand over my heart, but I'd figure it couldn't hurt. I stared at her face, something was different about it…was calm, not twisted in pain like before. Was this a good sign? Did it mean she wasn't in as much pain? Or did it mean she was giving up? With her hand still over my heart, I leaned in close to her head, "Don't give up on me, White." Her face was still calm, "You can't leave me, you can't." A tear fell off my face, onto her cheek, and then slid down her face.

I guess I sat there for an hour, her hand over my heart, telling her not to give up, because Doctor Sing and Ying walked back in and rushed over to the monitor. "Would you look at that…" Doctor Ying spoke first but Doctor Sing wasn't far behind him, "It looks like her heart beat started slowing down about forty-five minutes ago." I turned my face away from White to the awed doctors, "That's a pretty fast recovery." Doctor Ying nodded in agreement, "I thought it was going to take a few hours though." They turned back to me and eyed White's hand over my chest, "Young man, how long has her hand been on your chest?" I shrugged, I didn't know an exact time, "Maybe for an hour. Why?" Doctor Ying stared at her hand for a few more minutes until he walked out the room. "What's going on?" But Doctor Sing continued to stare at the heart monitor.

Doctor Ying came in with another heart monitor and pulled out more wires, grabbed my hand, and hooked something to my finger. After a few seconds, there was another beeping noise in the room that matched the beat of the original beeping perfectly. "Incredible!" I turned to Doctor Ying again who was smiling in astonishment, "What?" Doctor Ying shook his head still smiling, "It appears that, somehow, she's matched her heart beat to yours!" Doctor Sing walked beside him and looked at the monitor I was connected to, "Yes, perfectly! Somehow, she managed to calm her heart down to match the beating of yours by feeling yours beat under her hand! In all my years…I've never seen something like that!" I looked back down to where I was still holding her and a small smile found its way to my lips; this woman was incredible. "This means that we can start the actual examination now." The doctors were looking at me when I looked back up to them, "How long will that take?" They shook their heads, "Depends on how bad the damages are…could take an hour, could take several." I looked down to the floor, "Feel free to walk around the town while you wait, today is the day of our Spring Festival." Well, that explains all the people; I nodded and slowly left the room, glancing over my shoulder at White before I walked through the door. I didn't want to leave her, but even I knew that they didn't let you back during certain procedures.

As I walked down the street, I noticed all the stores that were brightly decorated for the festival. On a bench outside a restaurant, I saw a man down on his knee, in front of a girl, holding a small box in his hand. Before my brain had caught up with what was going on, the girl nearly shrieked, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She hugged him and then they kissed. I smiled to myself, what a perfect setting to propose in, brightly decorated buildings and blooming trees everywhere. Sighing, I continued my walk down the street but turned around when a thought came to my head…what did it take to marry someone? I walked back to the couple that were still relishing in the moment; I didn't want to invade but I wanted to know. "Excuse me." The couple turned their gaze to me, smiling, the woman asked, "Yes, can we help you?"I smiled back in return, "Yeah, I was wondering…uh, I was wondering…" I sighed, how was I supposed to word this? "I was wondering, why do you marry someone? And how do you know who to marry?" They both stared at me with wide eyes; the girl smiled again, "Well, you marry because you want to live the rest of your life with that person, that's the simplest answer I can give you." The man nodded, "That sounds about right. And the person you marry is the person you can't live without, nor do you want to live without." He smiled at his new fiancé who returned his smile. "That sounds right to me." They kissed again, and I simply walked away, feeling awkward for invading on their moment.

I continued to walk down the street…if what they said was true then…Well, when the doctors said that White might not live, I wasn't sure if I wanted to live if she didn't…Was that part of what they meant?

(White's Point of View)  
>I woke up only to be greeted by a blinding light above my head. "Where am I?" Something grabbed my hand and held it tightly, "White!" I shook my head to get rid of the spots I saw due to the light, and turned it to the side. N was sitting there watching my face. His expression was almost unreadable; there was joy, worry, and impatience swirling around together in his emerald green eyes.<p>

My heart thumped wildly as I stared at his beautiful eyes. I noticed a beeping noise that seemed to match my wild heart's thumping. I turned to see a heart monitor. Oh Mew…I turned to face him while blushing, but he stared at me, concern winning out in his eyes. "Are you ok?" I sighed, "Yeah, I actually feel perfectly fine…why?" I smiled while trying to get my blushing under control. N sighed, "While you were unconscious, your heart beat was out of control…they said you might die." He cringed as he thought about it and a single tear fell down his face. Quickly, I brought my free hand up and wiped it away, "It's ok though, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." So he thought that I was in pain or something when my heart began to beat wildly…I couldn't quite figure out if I was glad he didn't know it was because of him…

He shook his head, "You have no idea how worried I was. I didn't know what I was going to do if you left me." His eyes lit up and a smile came across his mouth. It was devastating; the heart monitor beat wildly again and I sighed, "That's going to get real old real fast." He looked at me curiously, "Are you sure you're ok?" I smiled again, "I promise, N. I feel fine…the monitor is..uh.." I could've lied, said it was being stupid and acting up, but I don't pride myself on lying…especially since N could read me so well. I sighed, "It's nothing." I knew he'd see through it. A look of wonder crossed his face, he let go of my hand and stood up, "Going somewhere?" He looked down at me and leaned towards my face until our noses were touching. The heart monitor beeped quickly when he began to nuzzle my face, and understanding lit his eyes. He leaned closer and gently put his lips to mine. The beeping was rapid and the deep blush on my face didn't help. He pulled away smiling; did that mean he understood why it was beeping so fast now? Oh Mew, I hope not…. "Your heart rate rises when I get close to you." He was still smiling; oh, he knew…

I laughed nervously, "Yeah…it's done that for quite some time now." He stared at my eyes still smiling, "Oh really?" I blushed, which made him laugh. Why was he acting so different then before? So happy.. "N, are you feeling ok?" He stopped laughing and turned to me still smiling, "Of course, never better!" That wasn't a usual N answer, "Why?" I turned away, "Well, you seem different..happy." He laughed again, so I turned to look at him again. "I am happy, happier than I think I've ever been." I shot him a confused glance and he responded with a smile, "Well, when a person you love was said to be in risk of dying and you spend hours of your time replaying your time with them over in your head, thinking about how you don't want them to die because you're not sure you can live without them, but then they end up living and you don't have to think about living without them anymore," He leaned into my face and touched his nose to mine again…by now the monitor was beating outrageously, "it can make you a very, very happy person." He continued to smile and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Which reminds me," He pulled away a few inches and stared at my eyes, "While they were examining you, I walked through the town and saw a couple. The man had just proposed to the woman and they were happy…some of the happiest people I've ever seen." He stopped and examined my face. I had no idea what expression I was wearing; I didn't know where he was going with this. "I asked them what does it take to marry someone and they answered me in a very simple way: you marry because you want to live the rest of your life with your chosen person, and you marry that person because they're the person you can't live without." I thought about what he said, it sounded right. But why was he telling me this? "White…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet covered box. Oh, I knew where he was going now…I could feel my face burn and the sting of tears in my eyes, but tears of joy, I promise. "The more I thought about what they said, the more I realized that that's exactly how I feel. I don't want to live a day without you, that's why I was so devastated when the doctors said you might die and I've never felt that way about anyone." He opened up the box to reveal a slim silver band with one medium size diamond on top. Around the rest of the band were small diamonds embedded into it. My heart thumped wildly and the beeping matched it but he continued, "So I guess what I want to say…No, what I want to ask is, White, will you marry me?" The monitor couldn't have beeped and faster as I tried to find my voice. I stared from him to the ring and back to him until my voice finally came back to me, "Of course! Yes!" He hugged me tightly, I felt a pain from some unseen bruise one my shoulder, but I ignored it and gently pushed him back to kiss him. He laughed to himself and during the kiss that seemed to last forever, he was able to somehow take the ring out of the box and put it on my finger. Eventually, we pulled away for air but still stared at each other smiling.

Our moment was short lived when a nurse walked in and made her way over to the heart monitor. She studied the charts with a shocked expression and turned to me, "Are you feeling ok, sweetie?" I smiled brightly at her and heard N laugh behind me, "I've never felt better!" She eyed the both of us before shrugging and walking out the room.

It's hard to believe that a little over a year ago, I felt so Dismantled when now I've never felt so whole, as if his presence, his proposal had Repaired any brokenness in me. I turned to him and stared at his dazzling green eyes and smiled up at him while he smiled down at me.

I guess it's true what they say, one must be Dismantled before you can be Repaired, and the Dismantling only makes the Repairing so much sweeter. Dismantle then Repair.


End file.
